


Flash

by definekjd



Series: we're good for each other, us three [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, DC Comics References, M/M, Marvel References, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definekjd/pseuds/definekjd
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol argue over DC and Marvel. Jongin is the capeless superhero who saves the day.





	Flash

**Author's Note:**

> based on the second prompt on [this list](http://writing-prompts-list.tumblr.com/post/115293089929/15-prompts-pt-5-ot3-edition). this is unbeta'ed. warning for suggestive language. it's nearly 3am, why am i doing this, god help me.

"You can go and wait on the couch. I don't mind," Chanyeol says when Baekhyun plops down on the mat beside him.

Baekhyun trails his finger across the array of CDs they have on the rack under the TV. He hums. "I thought it was my turn to choose tonight."

Chanyeol cocks a brow. "No," he drawls. "Jongin chose last week. And since we're going by reverse age order, I get to choose this time."

"Is that so?" Baekhyun says. It doesn't seem like a genuine question, though, as he not-so-subtly eyes the display of Avengers CDs Chanyeol has already laid out in front of him. Baekhyun scoffs. "Avengers? Bo-ring."

Chanyeol frowns. "And you have a better movie in mind?" he challenges, starting to feel rather irked.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. God, Chanyeol _hates_ when he does that. "Can we not watch a Marvel movie for once," he mutters, even though Chanyeol knows _Baekhyun_ knows Chanyeol can hear them very clearly.

Wow, okay, so that was totally uncalled for. "What did you just say?" Chanyeol prompts, turning to face Baekhyun fully.

Baekhyun doesn't waver. "I say we watch a DC for once. A good fucking movie, that's what I'm saying."

"Are you serious?" Chanyeol can't fucking believe it. "DC hasn't had a good movie in, what, ten years?" He can't help but laugh.

"Um, excuse you, Wonder Woman is a brilliant movie."

While Chanyeol can't argue with that— "A single movie isn't equal to the entire franchise."

Baekhyun splutters. Chanyeol smiles; he knows he's already won. "We can watch the Dark Knight," presses Baekhyun.

"For the thirtieth time? Bo-ring," he mocks, leaning in until he can stare down at Baekhyun in that way Baekhyun absolutely _hates_.

At this point, he's positively fuming. "You absolute _filth_ how dare you dress up as the Joker for Halloween and proceed to talk shit about DC," Baekhyun spits out, reaching up to press his forearm against Chanyeol's neck and pushing down with his broad upper body.

Chanyeol flails, always quick to panic, before he refocuses and tucks his foot into Baekhyun's stomach, struggling to push Baekhyun away. "Get _off_ me."

Baekhyun leaves no room to escape, easily utilising his many years of learning Hapkido to press down hard on Chanyeol's body. "Not until you—"

"Hyung, I think I burned some of the popcorn. It smells kinda—" sounds suddenly from behind them and Baekhyun and Chanyeol scramble for a short second before Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun in by the shirt and presses their mouths together.

 _Oh_ , this one Baekhyun knows by heart.

The slide of Chanyeol's mouth against his is familiar, hot and wet and eager to please. Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol closer with a hand around his nape, scratching at the warm skin until Chanyeol is gasping into the kiss. He hooks a leg around one of Chanyeol's. The footsteps behind them have long since stopped.

"I thought we were gonna watch a movie," whines Jongin loudly.

Baekhyun's eyes linger on Chanyeol's parted lips. Chanyeol shivers a little. "Baekhyun was being touchy," he defenses.

Baekhyun doesn't correct him, has exactly zero retorts on the tip of his tongue. Instead, he leans back in to kiss Chanyeol again, licking hotly over his plump lips, and then pulling back and detaching himself before Chanyeol can react. "Sorry, you know how distracting Chanyeol can be," is Baekhyun's excuse as he stands, smiling sweetly at Jongin. It's not a lie, though, Chanyeol can be a carnal nightmare when he wants to be.

Jongin smiles, all white teeth and sunshine. "I know."

"Do you have a movie in mind?" Baekhyun asks, walking over to take the big bowl of popcorn from Jongin's arms. Sure enough, a few pieces are burnt. Some have slightly darker colours than normal—well on their way to burntland—but it's salvageable.

Jongin's brows furrow, confused. "I thought Chanyeol hyung gets to choose tonight."

They make their way to the couch, where Jongin takes the middle space, pressed right to Baekhyun's side. Chanyeol joins, too, dropping onto Jongin's other side. He shrugs. "I don't have any in mind."

"Um," says Jongin. For a moment, he pauses in thought. Baekhyun and Chanyeol wait patiently. Then Jongin leans forward to scan the CDs scattered on the mat. "We can watch X-Men, if you don't mind," he suggests.

"Great!" Baekhyun says, ignoring Chanyeol's snicker because, okay, he gets it, freaking Marvel fanatic. "Which one?"

Jongin visibly lights up. "The one with Flash in it. Where he was stealing stuff and stopping bullets and it was _so cool_. Can we watch that one?"

Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol. Chanyeol stares back.

"Quicksilver," corrects Baekhyun, the same time Chanyeol deflates and says, "Flash is a DC character."

Jongin flushes red, embarrassed. "Oh, sorry. I'm not really familiar with all this superhero stuff," he says, biting into his lower lip.

"No, baby, it's okay," Baekhyun reassures, taking one of Jongin's hands in his and smiling comfortingly.

"Jongin," Chanyeol says. Jongin turns to face him. "I love you," he says, seriously.

Baekhyun would roll his eyes, except he feels the exact same. Besides, it makes Jongin giggle like a soft little bear cub, hiding his grin into the crook of Baekhyun's neck.

"So." Chanyeol pushes himself up. "Days of Future Past?"

Jongin beams. "Yes, please."

-

Jongin falls asleep not long after the X-Men send Quicksilver home, officially ending his screentime in the movie. Half of the popcorn tastes repulsively bland and Baekhyun's shoulder is starting to cramp from having to prop Jongin's head on it for the past half an hour, but it's okay, if it means Jongin is content and well-rested.

Chanyeol leans over to press a soft kiss on the top of Jongin's head. He reaches down to shovel some popcorn into his hand, and looks at Baekhyun as he pops them into his mouth all at once. "You know I love you too, right?" he says, around a gross mouthful of popcorn.

It's an extremely endearing sight, although Baekhyun won't ever admit it out loud. "Suck my dick, babe," he says instead—softly as to not wake Jongin up—smiling lopsidedly as he turns back to the TV.

Chanyeol settles more comfortably into Jongin's side. "God damn I love you."


End file.
